Vortioxetine hydrobromide is marketed by Takeda Pharmaceuticals under the trade name TRINTELLIX®. Vortioxetine hydrobromide is indicated for the treatment of major depressive disorder (MDD). It is a serotonin (5-HT) reuptake inhibitor, which is considered as its mechanism of action for the treatment of MDD.